


Never Leave A Man Behind

by coffeebuddha



Category: Castle
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laser tag is serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave A Man Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehuberfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tehuberfangirl).



"I'm not leaving you behind!" Javier bellows over the pulsing techno music. Kevin just looks at him blankly and gestures at his flashing vest.

"Bro. I'm dead. I can't exactly come with you." It's sound, rational thinking, so of course that means he ends up slung over Javier's shoulder before he can so much as blink.

"I will not leave a man behind. If I do, those bastards win!"

Kevin bites his tongue to keep from pointing out that he's fairly certain that Alexis just killed Castle, which means Beckett's probably about to claim their flag at this very moment, so they've pretty much lost anyway. So, Kevin muses, his partner has lost his mind and he's being carried around like a sack of potatoes. But on the plus side he has a pretty fantastic view of Javier's ass from this angle. All in all, it's not the worst way to spend a Saturday afternoon.


End file.
